The Writing's On the Wall
by Turbo Tails 16
Summary: Warped into a new world, of an unreleased game? Can I find a way home? Or is this war going to be more than I can handle?
1. Late Nights

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic. That's all for now. This is rated T but will get more T'ish later on.**

The Writing's On the Wall

Chapter 0: Late nights

Location: Ottawa, Canada 

**Time: 12:25 am**

'And that's why photosynthesis is important to plants and humans alike.'

I stopped typing and slammed my head against the table. I was exhausted. From what I could tell, I had been writing my homework for over 5 hours. I looked at the clock in the corner of my study; it read 12:25 am.

'Shit. Why does this keep happening?' I asked myself.

'I attend an online high school from my computer and I was finishing my biology paper. I had very strict instructions to get my assignments finished on a certain schedule, so these late nights often occurred.

'Why can't I be more like Tails?' I asked myself, referring to one of my favorite characters in my all time favorite game: Sonic the Hedgehog. I often wished that I were brilliant so that I could have more time doing other things like hanging out with my friends.

'I guess I should check my mail.' I said as I opened my mail server. I opened my mailbox.

'Junk, junk, keep, junk, keep, keep.' I said as I went through the new messages. After I was finished, I got up to go to bed, but I remembered about MSN. I waited the 10 seconds for it to load and checked my buddy list. Gabe: Offline, Angela: Busy.

'No surprise.' I said to myself. 'She's an insomniac. I continued to search, but no avail.

As far as I could see, all my friends were either offline or not interested in talking.

'That figures.'

Before I could hit the quit button, a message popped up:

'Shadowman has been added to your buddy list.'

'What?'

As soon as the warning message disappeared, an IM window came up.

'Hello Alex.' Someone typed. "Yes, I know who you are.'

'What the hell is this? The Matrix?' But the message continued.

'I know it's late and you want to go to bed. Don't be afraid when the clock strikes 13.'

'Ding dong Alex.'

'What the?' I jumped:

'Bong, bong, bong!' The clock in my living room started to count the half hour.

The message vanished.'

'WTF was that?' I asked myself. 'Nothing I guess.'

I stood up, stretched my legs, shut off the computer and left the room. I looked down into the darkness at my feet and saw my dog Theo trying to sleep.

'Hey girl.' I said, leaning down. 'Can't sleep either?'

I left her to her dreams. Instead of climbing the stairs to my room, I turned left and headed downstairs. I was sleeping there since my room was being re-painted.

I reached the living room on the bottom floor, it wasn't exactly the ideal room in the house, a broken down sofa that I was expected to sleep on, a few shelves of books and tapes and a TV sat at the far end of the room.

I opened my bag, took out my nightclothes and slowly began to change. What had that message meant? I didn't know anyone by Shadowman. I sat down, picked up the remote and turned on the TV, intending to watch something for a while.

………

'Was the message sent?' Asked a shadowy figure from behind a control panel.

'Yes it was.' Replied a black hedgehog named Shadow.

'Good. The plan is in motion.'

Shadow tuned his back on the man.

'Chaos Control!'

………

I was beginning to get really tired now, but I was still pondering over the mysterious message. Why would someone send a completely random message to a boy in the middle of nowhere in a completely dead city?

Saying this, I thought about how much I'd like to change those last few words. My city wasn't exactly the most exciting place to live. I would have loved to live somewhere else. I had vowed that I would never go to university on this continent and that I would broaden my horizons. Maybe Japan? I was a very large fan of anything Japanese, Anime especially.

Just as I was about to turn the TV off, something caught my attention.

'Bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong, bong!'

'Shit, our clock's broken.' I said to myself.

_**CRASH!**_

'What?'

A crash like that was bound to wake up my parents. I waited a minute, but no footsteps could be heard 2 floors above.

Mustering up my courage, I got out of bed and started to climb the stairs. If anyone touched my computer, they would pay. My computer was my life. I worked and played on it. Without it, I didn't know what I would do.

I shivered as I reached the top of the stairs as if a cold wind and blown through the house. Still, I couldn't hear anything from upstairs, so my parents were most definitely asleep. A crash that rivaled a bulldozer crashing through our house and they wouldn't wake up? I had a very strange feeling that I was the only one to have heard it.

I crossed over Theo in the hall on my way to the study, still wondering if this had anything to do with the strange events of the evening.

Entering the study, the first thing I saw was that the computer was on again. I turned to leave the room, but before I could, MSN had activated again. I sat down and stared in horror as warning messages came up, saying that people with screen names Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy had been added to my buddy list.

'This can't be just a coincidence.'

An IM window came up with all four of them in it.

I hesitated for a moment before typing:

'Hi guys…'

'Hello kid.' The one named Knuckles said.

'Tails?' I typed.

'Yep, it's me.' He typed back.

'This is impossible. You're not supposed to be real.'

'In your mind, we're real.' Amy typed.

'Does this have anything to do with Chaos Control?' I asked.

'What do you know about Chaos Control?' Sonic asked back.

'Only that you, Shadow, Tails and Knuckles are the only ones who know how to use it.'

'Who else?' Asked Tails.

'No one.'

'No one?' Asked Sonic, and even though we were typing, I somehow could tell that there was some skepticism in his voice.

'Yes, no one. At least no one I know. What's this about?'

'Look to your left.'

I looked.

'Nothing.' I wrote.

'Nothing?' Even more skepticism.

I looked back. Still nothing.

'What kind of a joke is this? Who are you?'

'We're just who we say we are.' Typed Knuckles.

'No, you're just some group of people who think that pulling a stunt like this is funny. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to bed.'

'I wouldn't be too sure of that.' Typed Amy. 'Sonic.'

I stood up to leave.

'Look again kid.' Said the so-called Knuckles.

Thinking I had nothing more to loose, I looked to the left again. Sitting there on the desk, was a red stone.

'You believe us now kid?' Asked Knuckles.

'This isn't possible…' I said to myself as I picked up the stone.

'We need your help.' Typed Tails.

'What do I do?' I asked.

Nothing.

I sat there for a few minutes to take the whole thing in.

'Kid. You know what to do.' Typed Sonic.

The stone began to glow. As I was engulfed in its brilliant red light, these two words came to my mind. It was so simple; it was if I had known them my entire life:

'Chaos Control!'


	2. A Future World

**Hello again. I do not own Sonic. Feel free to submit fan characters to make appearances. Don't worry; I'm still working on The Amazing Race. I'm just better at these stories than humor. **

The Writing's On the Wall

Chapter 1: A Future World

Location: Unknown 

**Time: 14:21**

'Why did we bring him here Sonic?' Asked a female voice from somewhere above me.

'We need his help.' Said another voice, this one male.

When I came back into consciousness, I wondered why everything was still black. I then realized that I my eyes were still closed. I opened my eyes and saw Sonic, Knuckles and Amy standing over me. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down. I looked down and saw that Tails was sitting on my chest, preventing me from rising.

'You gave use a good scare there.' Said Tails.

'We didn't think you were going to make it.' Said Knuckles.

'Make what?' I asked in a weak voice.

'Through the Chaos Control.'

'Chaos Control?'

I looked around; I was lying down on a bead in a rough stone cave. A few lanterns were the only source of light.

'Where am I?'

'We're not too sure.' Said Amy.

I put my hand to my head; my head was throbbing.

'I guess the Chaos Control took a lot out of me.'

The impact of the situation suddenly hit me.

'Chaos Control? What?'

I sat up so quickly that Tails was thrown off my chest. I got up and bolted to the entrance of the cave.

'What the?'

I was standing at the edge of a large strip of barren rocky landscape. Brown and grey seemed to be the only colors here. The only thing that came close to this was the trailer I had seen for…

'I'm in an unreleased game?'

'What?' Asked Tails who had followed me.

'This place, this is future game that hasn't come out yet called Shadow the Hedgehog.'

'You mean Shadow from the ARK?' Asked Amy.

'Yes, he fell and you found him, or at least a clone, you beat Eggman who was really Metal Sonic and now we're here? WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?'

'What are you talking about?' Asked Knuckles who had followed me too.

'You, Sonic, Tails, you're all from a video game series called Sonic the Hedgehog.'

'What?' Said Tails

'Come in here kid.' Knuckles said, leading me back inside the cave.

I followed Knuckles back inside.

'All that we know is that when we defeated Metal Sonic last month.'

'Sonic Heroes.' I said in a low voice.

'What?'

'Never mind.'

'Well, we got transported here by Chaos Control.'

'And where is here?'

'Some planet not too far from our own. We can still see Earth from here at night.

'What are you doing here?'

'Right now, we are trying to find a way to get back home.'

'How do I fit in to this mess?'

'We don't know yet.'

'THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU BRING ME HERE!'

They all looked shocked.

'I'm sorry, it's just, I guess the after effects of the Chaos Control. How did I get here anyway?'

Sonic pointed to four computers in the corner.

'So this is where you contacted me?' I said as I sat down in front of one. 'I'm guessing that you used a Chaos Emerald to establish a link between my world and yours.'

'Right.' Said Tails

'How do you know so much about Chaos Emeralds?'

'In my world, you, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and your other friends, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, Omega, and the Chaotix are characters in a video game series.'

The four of them looked at each other just before they broke out laughing.

'Video game!' Choked Knuckles, who was holding on to the bed for support.

'Yes!'

'Okay mister.' Said Sonic who had just gotten off the floor. 'If you know so much, then what did we do when we knew Shadow?'

'You got arrested for a crime you didn't commit, you met Shadow and he showed you Chaos Control. Knuckles met Rouge, Eggman stole the Master Emerald; you slapped it into pieces so you could collect the pieces. Tails went to Prison Island to break out Sonic, wound up saving Amy's sorry butt from Eggman. Sonic escaped onto the island, met Shadow again and beat his sorry butt, island exploded. Eggman showed off his new toy the Eclipse Cannon, blew up half the moon. Tails ran for his life down the most ridiculous highway I have ever seen. Tails chased the president who was negotiating with Eggman, broke into Eggman'spyramid fortress. Knuckles went to look for the keys for the control room door and beat the shit out of a giant ghost while doing it. Sonic took apart the giant retarded Egg Golem. You just managed to get on the shuttle and flew to the ARK. Knuckles crashes the shuttle after the Master Emerald pieces got lost again. Tails showed you his fake Chaos Emerald and gave it to Sonic to put into the cannon. Tails endured a hellhole of a level in the Eternal Engine to destroy the ARK's power supply. Tails and Amy were stupidly captured by Eggman again. Knuckles went outside for some more Emerald hunting at the Meteor Herd, beat Rouge to a bloody pulp, saved her life. Sonic got tricked into another trap, Tails went wild and again beat Eggman's fat butt. Sonic used the fake Chaos Emerald to warp back to the ARK where he met Knuckles. Sonic rushed to the Eclipse Cannon where he met Shadow again, you beat Shadow. Eggman still managed to get the last Chaos Emerald from Tails, he placed it in the Eclipse Cannon. A program written by his grandfather, Gerald Robotinic was then activated, this caused the ARK to set a collision course with Earth. Rouge uncovered the file that explained why Gerald wrote the program. You guys along with Eggman set off for the core, intending to use the Master Emerald to reverse the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. At the shrine where the Chaos Emeralds were being held, the prototype of the Ultimate Lifeform: The Biolizard (And the most annoying boss fight if I might add) stood in your way. Amy managed to convince Shadow to help you and he distracted the Biolizard. When you went up to the shrine, Knuckles performed the ritual use to stop the Chaos Emeralds. The ARK was still falling because the Biolizard had attached itself to the hull of the ARK and was dragging it to Earth. Sonic and Shadow stopped the Finalhazard by using the Chaos Emeralds to change into their super forms. Shadow sacrificed himself to keep the ARK from falling, and in doing so; he fell to Earth and was never seen again. You found him again when you were mindlessly chasing Eggman again. He helped you defeat Metal Sonic and you've never seen him since. Need I say more?'

Everyone was staring at me.

'Lucky guess.' Said Knuckles with his back to me. 'And what are the words for the ritual?'

'The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos.'

They again looked at me funny.

'Okay, I'll bite.' Said Knuckles. 'So, in your world, we're just fictional characters?'

'Yes.'

'Weird.'

'So what do we do?' I asked 'And you've still haven't told me why I'm here.'

'Right now, we are still trying to find a way to get home. The reason we brought you here is because we intercepted one of Eggman's messages. He…'

'Eggman's here?' I asked in shock.

'Yes. We're starting to wonder if he's the reason we're here.' Said Tails. 'We… shit, not again!'

'What?' I asked.

'It's happening again.' Said Amy, who was gathering a few packs. 'Here kid.' She threw me a pack.

'Stop calling me a kid! I'm 16!'

'Whatever.' Said Knuckles. He took his own pack and gave me a map. 'When I say so, run to this place.' He pointed to a red dot on the map.

'What are you talking about?'

The ground had begun to shake.

'We're in the middle of a war.'

'WHAT!'


	3. Battlefield

Hi again 

**Once again, I do not own Sonic.**

The Writing's On the Wall

Chapter 2: Battlefield

'Now!' Shouted Knuckles. He threw out his hand to allow me to get out of the cave.

I hesitated for a second before breaking out into a run. I ran down a large stretch of wasteland, following the route on my map; as I rounded a large boulder, I finally saw what was causing the rumbling. About 10 large ships were bombarding the earth randomly with giant laser cannons. Many smaller ships seemed to be trying to get out of the line of fire. I was with them.

'Eggman.' I thought as I took cover behind the boulder. 'What does all this shit this have to do with him?'

I weighed my chances. On the one hand, if I ran, I would be spotted and would probably be blown to pieces. On the other hand, if I stayed put, they would find me and I would again be blown to pieces. Neither choice sounded too appealing.

I then remembered the Chaos Emerald. I took it out and thought that my chances for survival would greatly increase. I had only used it one, and I was pretty sure that it was luck that I got it to work.

'Ok, here we go.'

I dashed out from behind the rock, expecting to die any second. I opened my eyes and saw that it wasn't me the aircraft were shooting at. But the ground vehicles were!

'Shit.'

I ran like hell. I followed the map; it showed the location (Some sort of shelter) I was looking for about 1000 yards ahead. Even though I still didn't know why I was thrust into this world, and I didn't care. All I cared about was staying alive long enough to find out. And with the ground vehicles in hot pursuit, the chances didn't look good.

As the shelter drew near, I was beginning to believe I would make it. That was up to the point when I tripped.

'Ouch!' I shouted in pain as I rolled down the incline. 'Damn shoelace.'

Just then, to add upon all the hell that was going on, yet another side had presented itself.

'No fucking way… Not the Flying Dog.'

It was, the horrid GUN attack robot had decided to drop in a ruin my day (Like it wasn't ruined enough) by killing me.

'At least I know why there's a war going on.' I thought as I dived behind yet another rock.

It looked like GUN was after Eggman again on this planet. Eggman must have been in the ground vehicles trying to run down my ass. But I still didn't know who was in the airships.

'Think!' I shouted to myself mentally. 'How did Rouge beat this… thing?'

I remembered.

'Great. I can't fly damn it!'

I couldn't get high enough to attack the Flying Dog. All hope seemed lost as the machine crept closer and closer. Suddenly, a red light shone from my pocket. The Chaos Emerald had activated again! Without pausing to think, I plunged my hand into my pocket, drew out the Chaos Emerald, round-housed the rock and shouted the only words that could save me: Chaos Spear!

Lightning struck the Flying Dog from above. It fell to the earth with a tremendous crash.

'What's that beeping?' I pondered as I approached the wreckage.

'Self destruct initiated.' Said a computerized voice from somewhere in the cockpit.

'Hey! Asshole!' Shouted a voice from behind me. 'Run!'

I didn't need to be told twice, even if I was being insulted, I turned on my heel and ran as fast as I could. I dived into the shelter just as the Flying Dog blew up, annihilating anything within the vicinity.

'Hey, asshole.' Said the same voice from somewhere above me. I looked up.

'Shadow? What are you doing here?'

I convulsed and I felt like I was about to puke. I fell to my knees, trying to breathe calmly to stem the urge to throw up. Damn those after affects.

But before I could say another word, Shadow had gotten down on his knees too.

'I'm sorry kid.' He said in an almost remorseful tone.

He took out a small steel needle and placed it into the crook of my arm.

'Shadow, you…'

The world started to blur in front of my eyes, the last thing I saw before I blanked out was Shadow's grinning face and those burning red eyes.

………

'Hey guys.' Said Sonic as he watched Tails and Amy come into the shelter they were meeting in. 'Where's the kid?'

'He's not here?' Asked Amy.

'No, I thought he was with you.'

'He left first from the cave, so we assumed he'd be here first.' Said Tails.

'Great.' Said Sonic roughly. 'You lost him. Do you realize what will happen if Eggman or GUN gets their hands on that kid?'

………


	4. Prison Break

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and never will own Sonic.**

The Writing's On the Wall

Chapter 3: Prison break

'Hey! Asshole!' Said the voice again.

My world was still dark, my head was again pounding and I wanted more than ever to wake up from this rather realistic nightmare.

'Kid!' The voice shouted again.

This took me over the breaking point.

'I'M NOT A KID! SHUT THE FUCK UP!'

I opened my eyes to find that I was sitting against the wall of a dark, black cell in some castle-like building. I tried to move my hands but found it impossible since they were chained to the walls and my feet were clamped to the floor. No matter how much I strained against them, I still couldn't move an inch.

Looking to my left, I saw…

'Shadow?'

Shadow was chained to the walls and floors exactly like me. But why? He was the one who captured me.

'That fat idiot Eggman double crossed me.' He said, his voice full of fury and hatred.

'You were working with Eggman?' I asked.

'Yes. He told me that if I helped capture you, he would help me gather the Chaos Emeralds. He said that the Chaos Emeralds would help bring back my memories.'

I then remembered the summary I had read of the upcoming game.

'Did he say why he wanted to capture me?' I asked.

'He said that in this war…'

'Who are the sides in this war?' I asked before he could move away from the subject.

'It started with GUN invading this planet and beginning a war with the alien race that lives here: The Cynaclon. Eggman came here because when Sonic used the Chaos Emeralds last time, instead of scattering across the Earth, they decided to come here instead. Eggman was after them again.'

'And what about my role in this shit?'

'Eggman intercepted a Cynaclon message. The message was roughly translated. It described a being fitting your biogenetic description. The message said that this being must be destroyed at all costs because it is the factor that could sway this war.'

Shadow finished talking. He seemed to take amusement at the petrified look on my face.

'Me? No way.' I still was gaping at Shadow 'It's supposed to be you.'

"What?'

'You're not going to believe me, but in my world, you and Sonic are characters in a video game series.'

Shadow looked calm.

'You're right, I don't believe you.'

'Now how the hell are we going to get out of this hellhole? Wait, why did Eggman capture you?'

'That's still a mystery.' He said; more of that anger was coming back.

'Right. You were the one who sent me the Chaos Emerald weren't you?'

'You've got a bright mind up there kid.'

'STOP CALLING ME A KID!'

'Allright. Then what is your name?' Shadow was still calm, even though I had just shouted at him.

'Alex Prower'

(A/N: Yes, that is my last name)

'Prower hunh?' Said Shadow. 'Related to Tails?'

'No. I keep getting asked that. Well…' I said. 'Eggman's gotten smarter. Chaos Control won't work through these walls.'

Shadow looked at me in surprise.

'I don't know how I knew that.' I said, even surprising myself.

'Then how do we get out?' Asked Shadow. 'We'd need a ridiculous amount of force to break through these bonds.' He tried to gesture to the chains.

_**CRASH!**_

'That would do it.' He said.

Standing in the doorway was none other than Rouge the Bat.


	5. Why I'm not Good At Escapes

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic 

The Writing's On the Wall

Chapter 4: Why I'm not good at escapes

Rouge's face was etched with fury as she stood in the doorway. She seemed to radiate heat. The door laid in pieces on the floor.

'Rouge.' I said in shock. 'How did you?'

'If you don't want to die Prower, you should shut up.' Said Rouge quickly as she walked into the cell.

Sirens blared all over the base.

'Shit.' Said Rouge. 'Stand back.'

I did my best to slide over. With one swift kick, the chains fell to the floor in pieces and with another, so were the clamps.

'Thanks.' I said to Rouge as I got to my feet. 'How did you know where we were?'

'Eggman can't keep his secrets well enough.' Said Rouge as she freed Shadow. 'This cell has the highest guard priority.' She was looking out into the hall. 'Guard robots are on their way. Shadow.'

She handed him something.

'Nice.' He said, examining it

She came over to me.

'Know how to use one of these Prower?'

I looked down at the Glock 17 she was holding out.

'Yep.' I said as I pulled back the barrel and cocked it.

I had had a little experience with firing guns but not a lot. She also handed Shadow and I 15 clips with 10 shots in each.

'I feel like I'm playing Resident Evil.' I said as I loaded the Glock.

'What?' Asked Rouge.

'Never mind.'

'Can we go?' Asked Shadow impatiently from the door.

But before we could make it to the door, guard robots appeared and began to shoot.

'I told you to hurry!' Shouted Rouge as she dived out of the line of fire, rolled and shot one of the robots.

Following her lead, I ducked and began aiming at random robots. I rolled over to the door where Shadow and Rouge were waiting for me and we ran out of the cell and down the hall, past many cells on the left and right. We burst out of the hall… and straight into the armory. Inside were some guns, armor, and…

'Shit. More robots.' Said Shadow in disgust.

Yes, more robots began to activate and attack us again. With her powerful agility, Rouge flipped over the robots to the door behind them and Shadow warped using Chaos Control.

'What the hell am I supposed to do?' I yelled to them as I took cover behind to inactivated robots.

'Just run asshole!' Shadow shouted back.

Still furious that Shadow didn't have a better plan and was still insulting me, I closed my eyes and tore around the side of the room to the door. Just before we could run through it, a bullet nicked me in the leg and it gave way.

Rouge and Shadow dragged me into another hall and Rouge kicked the controls for the door, closing it.

My leg was bleeding pretty badly; it looked like the bullet hit an artery.

'Here.' Said Shadow as he knelt. 'I'll carry you.'

'I'm 175 pounds Shadow.' I said. 'You'll never be able carry me out, and besides, I'll slow you two down.'

'You mind picking up the pace?' Asked Rouge, who was trying to hold back the caving door.

'It doesn't matter.' I said. 'Shadow, it's you who's the pivot in this war not me.'

'Prower, there's no mistake about it.' He said. 'The description showed only you, not me.' He stood up. 'And if you think that Rouge and I are going to let out mission to rescue you go down the toilet, you can stuff it up your ass.'

I stared at him in disbelief. Shadow had a dead serious look on his face that told me that he wasn't lying. With newfound determination, I forced myself up onto my feet.

_CRASH!_

The door came crashing down. Rouge, who was still trying to keep it up, was pinned underneath it. Shadow and I opened fire on the robots again.

'I can't believe that I'm this turning point in this war.' I said to myself as I loaded another clip and caped another six robots. 'I guess that my being here has caused the game's storyline to go askew.'

After the 20th wave of robots, they finally stopped coming. Ignoring the pain and bleeding in my leg, I ran over to Rouge to try and pry her out.

'It's no use.' I said in anger. 'The door's got to be 100 pounds.'

'Shadow.' Said Rouge who was looking at him with a pained look on her face. 'I can't feel my legs.'

'We need help.' Said Shadow.

_**CRASH!**_

(A/N: I seem to like crashes)

'Fox boy!' Shouted Rouge happily. Indeed, Tails crashed the X-Tornado right through the base wall. He seemed very pleased with himself.

'Stand back guys!' Tails shouted.

He pulled the X-Tornado out of the wall and lowered a hook and cable down. Shadow and I latched the hook to the door so that Tails could lift it off Rouge.

'Thanks.' Said Rouge, trying to get up. 'I think my leg's broken.'

Just then, the door at the other end of the hall burst open.

'Eggman.' I said, looking at the man. In all my experience of playing games, he was my most hated and loathed. I almost wanted to run over there and give him a personal strangling. But my painful leg made me stay put.

'You're not getting away that easily.' He said in an almost bored voice, as if this was nothing more than child's play. Yet more robots were summoned.

'Alex! Shadow! Rouge! Grab hold!' Shouted Tails.

He lowered the cable. Shadow grabbed Rouge, lifted her and grabbed the cable. I took one last look at Eggman before jumping forward and attempting to grab the cable. I stupidly missed it by a mile and plunged over the side into open air.

'Alex!' Shouted Rouge in horror as she watched me fall.

'Well.' I thought as I fell the some 500 feet into the rocks below. 'It's about time to wake up from this nightmare.' But I still didn't want to die. 'What if Shadow's right? What if I can be a major factor in this war?'

That familiar bright light was shining again.

'Chaos Momentum!' I shouted. I closed my eyes and braced for the crash. When I opened my eyes, I was standing on one of the many rocks at the base of Eggman's base, a little shaken but all right.

'Just remember this!' Shouted a voice from above me. I looked up to see Eggman shouting out the giant hole blown in his base. 'Your blood will be mine!'

The X-Tornado landed.

'Hurry and jump in Alex.' Said Tails from the cockpit. I jumped into a row behind the pilot's seat.

'When did you put in the extra row?' I asked, realizing the change.

'When we knew that you were coming, we needed more room.' He replied back.

'You sure showed up Eggman there.' Said Rouge. She was in the seat next to Tails ahead of me where she could support her leg. Shadow was out on a wing. 'What's Chaos Momentum?'

'Momentum is the impetus gained by a moving object.' Answered Tails matter a factly.

'You're sometimes too smart for your own good Tails.' Said Shadow. He seemed to be half-asleep on the wing, his eyes were closed at least.

'You were falling and then after you shouted Chaos Momentum, you just seemed to slow down until you reached the rocks.' Said Rouge.

'I wonder why Eggman said that your blood would be his?' Tails pondered.

'Eggman's a nutcase.' I said smiling. I was starting to feel sick again. Why did I use Chaos Control when I knew it would make me sick? 'I'm such an idiot.'

'What?' Asked Shadow, breaking out of his trance-like state.

'Never mind. I just felt…'

I was starting to feel dizzy again. And this time I knew why. I couldn't support my weight and I fell back in my seat.

'He's lost a lot of blood.' Said Rouge who was leaning over my gunshot wound that was gushing quite a lot of blood. 'We've got to get him some help.

I blanked out again; Rouge's face hazed out of focus.


	6. Familiar Places and Faces

To clear up a few things, I did not take the name Cynaclon from a Japanese anime show, I pulled it out of the air, SO STOP E-MAILING ME! And since more information has come into the light about this alien race, I'll follow and change it to The Black Arms.

Chris belongs to chaogirl, but I'm going to drop the tmnt relation for this story, sorry.

The Writing's On the Wall

Chapter 5: Familiar Places and Faces

----------

When I came to, I was still feeling extremely weak. I felt a lot of air blowing through my hair. Looking down, all I could see was a pair of blurred feet. I passed out again.

----------

'How's he doing?' Asked a voice.

'Not well.' Said another, this one was sounding concerned. 'Like Rouge said, he's lost a lot of blood due to the gunshot.'

'Small contusion, scrapes and a torn muscle.' Said a new voice

I opened my eyes.

We weren't in the same base as we had before; this one looked more like a modern hospital than anything. I then remembered the voice and looked up; I couldn't believe my eyes.

'T… Turbo?'

'You better believe it.' He said.

Even though his voice was nothing like I had imagined it, he was otherwise exactly like I had imagined him. A six-foot tall fox, he looked exactly like Tails, with wings coming out of his back. He was tossing up and down the purple Chaos Emerald.

'How ya doing Prower?' He asked.

'Brilliant.' I said. 'I just lost half my weight in blood, can't complain.' I attempted to sit up, but again, Tails was weighing me down.

'Would you please get off?'

'Nope.' He said. He seemed to be enjoying the up and down ride of my breathing.

'You seem to like cheating death.' Said Knuckles. 'You almost died there.'

'How did you get here?' I asked Turbo Tails.

'I came here with the others.' He said. There were traces of surprise in his face. 'I've known these guys for a while.'

'Ever since I created you anyway.' I muttered to myself.

There was a pause, before…

'Nice legs Prower.' Said another voice.

'I looked around and saw Rouge and Amy enter the room. Rouge was in a wheelchair and her leg was wrapped in a cast.

'What? I…'

I looked down to see that I was completely naked other than a thin sheet that covered me.

'What the hell happened to my clothes?'

The men were looking a little surprised. Evidently, clothes had not been a big issue for them. Only the girls looked understanding as Amy went off to find my clothes so we could continue.

'So what happened?' I asked.

'We have information that Eggman's 18th precinct is receiving information from the Black Arms. Some shit about peace and joining forces.' Knuckles sat down on the bed beside me.

'When do we leave?' I asked. I had always looked for more excitement in my life. Now that I knew I was going to be okay, I thought this was a great chance.

'Well, WE leave at 9.'

'What do you mean WE?'

'Your not coming.' Said Turbo. 'Your safety is the most important mission here.' He got on his knees to look at me, eye-to-eye. 'We found out that you might be the key to this war and if Eggman gets you, he could win this war.'

'Damnit! For the last time! It's not supposed to be me, it's Shadow! And to do what anyway?'

'It's a specific trait in someone's soul that allows us to tap into the Chaos Emeralds.'

'That's also something we want you to do.' Said Amy. 'Practice.'

'Practice?' I never really liked to practice anything.

'Yes.' Said Tails. 'We'd better get going guys.' He checked his watch. 'It's 8:20.'

'You're not just going to leave me here?'

'Just watch us.' Said Rouge.

They all left.

Practice? They wanted me to practice Chaos Control? Who did they think I was? Apparently someone they though could solve this war. I looked around and grabbed my clothes. It was 8:48 by the time I was finished getting my clothes on judging by the clock on the wall. It was hard due to the fact that I couldn't get up or move my leg too much. I saw yet another familiar glow from my bedside table. The red Chaos Emerald was sitting there. I took the emerald and began to examine it. Now that I looked at it properly, I could finally appreciate how beautiful it was. Flawless.

I was beginning to loose hope in my mission when I glanced to the window right beside my bed, sitting there on the outside window was…

'Hey!'

The figure fell off the window to the ground. I propped myself up and opened the window. The shadowy figure with incredible agility; jumped up the two stories and flipped through the window.

'Who the hell are you? Where you spying on me?'

He, or she, was wearing all black clothing and a veil over its face, I tried to look at… it, properly, it would shift around, trying to keep its face concealed.

It moved towards the end of my bed and placed its hand on my leg. I could feel a fast tingling seeping up my leg. After about a minute, it released its hand.

I spun my legs off the right side of the bad to the floor; I gingerly put some weight on my leg, and found that the pain had disappeared.

'Thanks.' I said as I looked up. 'I was beginning to think…'

The person was gone. I saw the door slam at the end of the ward. I quickly got up and ran out into the hall.

'Hey! Wait up! Who are you?'

The person dived out the window and took off into the night. I ran to the window, from what I could see, it might as well be some coal miners in a blackout, I couldn't see beyond the ground beneath the window.

'Ooookay… Strange.' I looked down at my leg. I jumped up and down a few times on it, just to make sure that it was mended.

Now, to get to the precinct. I thought of using Chaos Control to warp there. I was about to do so when I thought that if I was to suddenly warp into a heavily guarded institution, was like painting a giant bull's-eye on my apparently valuable ass.

This place most definitely was a hospital of some type. More wards branched off to the left and right. The ground had begun to shake as I slipped out the front door and looked around.

This place… I searched around in my memory for something to remind me what this place was… I remembered searching the web, and I came up with this picture… Westopolis. It was exactly the same as in the picture, an extremely large city, but, it was under attack, huge lasers were being unleashed from clouds above, and I could hear gunshot echoing in the jet-black darkness.

I searched around the grounds of this hospital and I saw the Tornado.

'If Tails is really smart.' I thought as a studied the hull of the plane. 'He'd put a secret compartment here somewhere.' I pressed down on a portion of the plane and it sprang up, revealing a small stash of weapons. I helped myself to a few of Tails' new inventions. A Walter, a gun with the word MKII printed on the side, a few small bead objects, and an odd looking staff which shrunk with the press of a button.

I was still looking about the compartment to see if I had missed any weapons when I felt a large heat on my back. Looking up, I could see a storm cloud forming, a rumble of thunder and a massive light. It had taken my by surprise so I had no time to react, I closed my eyes and braced for the impact of the laser.

I felt a rushing sensation and a boom, I thought I was dead. I opened my eyes to see that I was safe, on the ground next to the doors of the hospital. I looked around to see what had happened and my eyes lay upon the wreckage of the Tornado.

A black figure zoomed past my gaze; I looked around in surprise and saw that black figure zooming off towards the city. Otherwise having nothing else to do, I gave chase.

As I ran across the dewy grass in the park across the street from the hospital, I looked up at the skyscrapers, many of them had large chunks taken out of them, and others were completely demolished. All of a sudden, I heard that noise again, and instinctively, I changed directions just in time to miss being hit by another laser. My heart was pumping like crazy as I sprinted down the street and the stitch in my side was hurting like a bitch, this street looked like it had just been through World War III, discarded weapons were laying on the ground like someone's twisted idea of confetti, bodies lay here and there. Men and women in uniforms with the words GUN sewn onto their vests. Not just dead humans were here too; I also saw the bodies of strange creatures who were definitely a part of The Black Arms.

I scanned the horizon and I spotted the black figure running around a corner 50 yards ahead. When I rounded the corner, I came face-to-face with a large panicked crowd of civilians, I jumped left and right to avoid being trampled by this mob. When they dispersed, I could finally see what they were running from: a large, fat, winged… thing, was hovering down at the end of the long street. And just below it, two small figures appeared to be fighting it, one black, one blue.

I began to run, and as I did, a trio of Flying Dogs soared over my head and I had to cover my ears to block out the piercing screech of the engines. One by one, the Flying Dogs crashed to the ground as this thing swiped at them. Sonic ran up front to confront the creature and Shadow snuck around the back, I could plainly see that Sonic was distracting the creature and Shadow was up to something. After about a minute, the creature gave out a horrible shriek as if fell to the ground, Shadow stood over it's body, holding a rocket launcher, he had apparently hit a glowing boil n the creatures back which was probably its weak spot. Shadow helped Sonic off the ground and they ran off. I finally reached the creatures body; I crawled on top of it to have a better look at its weak spot. It looked like some sort of nerve center, I pushed down hard on it and its limbs began to shake. And as I did so, people were starting to emerge from buildings to my left and right.

'Hey kid, did you do this?' Asked a man, awestruck.

'No.' I said. If this thing was still alive, I had to get everyone out of here and fast.

'Whoa, this guy's packin!' Shouted another.

'What?' I looked down at my hands; I was holding my MKII for protection.

'Holy shit, how'd you take down something 15 stories high?' A freckled teenage boy of 17 asked.

'I didn't it was…' I scanned the deep crimson horizon but Sonic and Shadow were nowhere to be found. 'Listen, we've got to get out of here.'

'Why? This thing's dead.'

The crowd began to cheer.

'No! It's not! It's just…!'

But no one would listen. I looked about desperately for something to clear the crowd as the creature below my feet began to shake more violently. I searched my pockets and pulled out my finds from the Tornado. I paused as I ran my hands over the small bead objects, taking a handful; I hurled them into the crowd. Small explosions emitted seconds after they hit the ground and a dark grey smoke began to hover over the crowd as they coughed and scattered. I jumped off the creature and began to run in the direction I had seen Sonic and Shadow take off. I looked back once I had run a block; the crowd was gone from sight. I turned to keep running when I heard a tremendous earsplitting roar from behind me, I looked back again dreading the sight, the creature had taken flight again, and, since I was the only one around, it began to chase me.

I ran and weaved through the maze of streets, having no idea where I was going. I was getting really tired. When I was running down another derelict sidewalk, I ran past an alley and something pulled me in and covered my mouth forcibly.

'Hey! What do you think your…?' I started before the shadowed figure covered my mouth again.

'Look, If you want to, I can let you go get killed by that mutated son of a bitch.' Said the figure, it was still shrouded in the alley's darkness. It finally let go of my mouth and stepped back into the light. It was that strange person in black who had healed my leg and led me here. Its face was still covered so I couldn't tell if they were male or female. The voice didn't distinguish it either; it was an un-normally low voice for a human.

'But if you want to live.' It continued, he, or she walked to the other end of the alley and waited for me to follow. 'Lead it down that street.' It pointed down the street, I squinted, but I couldn't make out the other end, I sort of disappeared over a grayish horizon. 'Find the canyon and when you reach a tall stone wall at the end, sit and wait at the base. And the most important thing: don't move from there.'

'But that thing's gonna kill…'

'I said don't move.'

And without a word, there was a loud crack, and the figure vanished.

I stood there and wondered what I should do, I had already left the safety of the hospital, and so it looked like this was my only option.

I poked my head out of the alley; I didn't see the creature anywhere. But as soon as I put one foot on the street, I heard a great crashing sound and the creature came tearing around the corner. I broke into a run down the street in the direction the figure had indicated. Even though the creature could fly, it was so fat, I could outrun it fairly easily. I kept running down the street, occasionally looking over my shoulder to make sure it was still following me. After a quarter of an hour, I could see a distinct change in the size of the buildings, they were getting smaller, and the open areas more numerous. The building's soon disappeared and gave way to that all too familiar desert landscape. It was Glyphic Canyon, the desert ruin landscape I had first seen when I first came to this strange and new world. I didn't dare stop running for the fear that that thing was going to catch up with me. After another few minutes, I ran down a narrow canyon, it looked just wide enough for that creature to fit, but canyon parameters were the last thing on my mind. After a little while longer, I hit a dead end. Damn, If I knew this was going to happen, why didn't a take a detour? I spun 180 and watched as the creature bounded forwards, the closer and closer it can, I could feel the wind it was generating in its wake. By the time it was within 100 feet of me, I had collapsed to the ground both in terror and exhaustion due to over half an hour of non-stop running. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst as the creature drew closer.

'Alex.' Came a voice.

'What?' I opened my eyes; it was the same voice as that black figure I had seen in Westopolis.

'Quick, roll under the creature and wait for my signal.'

It took me a few moments to realize that these words were not being spoken out loud, but in my head.

I didn't hesitate, as soon as the creature towered over me and opened its mouth, I stood up, ran and rolled under its body and squeezed through to the other side. The creature looked about dumbly as if wondering who had taken its lunch money.

'DUCK!' Came that same voice from behind me.

I quickly ducked as several boulders when zooming over my head; they hit the creature one by one. It stumbled about and it fell flat on its face against the wall, buried in boulders

'Aim for its weak spot!' Shouted the voice again. I looked up and back to see who had shouted. Once again, it was that black figure; it was standing on one side of the cliff above. It had its arms thrown out as if it was trying to hold something back. I just stood there for a few moments looking at the sight of the creature on the ground, and the figure above.

'WHAT? YOU THINK I CAN KEEP THIS UP ALL DAY CAN YOU? SHOOT IT!' Shouted the figure again, it seemed to be straining as if something was trying to push it back.

I looked back at the unconscious creature on the ground, except that it was not unconscious anymore. If was trying to free itself from under the boulders. I pulled out my MKII from its leg holster and took aim at the same boil on the creature's back. Energy surged all over the gun and it emitted a large ball of energy from its tip, I was not ready for the recoil so I was blown off my feet onto the grey dust of the canyon floor. The energy blast flew towards the creature and hit its target on the nose. The boil burst in a brilliant flash of red light and the creature slumped to the ground under the boulders, finally dead.

I lowered my weapon and looked down at it, I could have never imagined that one of Tails inventions could pack such a punch.

'Nice job Prower.' Came the same voice.

I looked up; the figure was standing on the cliff's edge 50 feet above. With even more incredible agility, it jumped gracefully down into the canyon where I was standing.

'You sure know your way around a weapon.' It said. And, seeing the look of curiosity on my face, it pulled down the veil that covered its face. It was certainly not who I was expecting, a young looking girl of 13 stood before me. 'I'm Chris.' She said. 'Let's say we go find your friends?'


End file.
